l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kane(renau1g)
Summary Fluff Description Background Kane was born in the Valley of Bone, one of the Far Lands, his tribe was located in an area of nearly scorching deserts, but they happened to be within sight of one of the local dwarven kingdoms of gold. Kane's tribe was eradicated by a large detachment of the local Lord's soldiers when they began preying on a minor but important trading post in the area, the noncombatants and young sold as slaves and curiosities for the rich to replace the losses of the merchants. Kane was eventually bought by a renowned but aging dwarf warrior, Duncan Brewbeard. Duncan wished to pass his craft, skills and knowledge to one more student before becoming too old to do so again. To Duncan's delight, Kane excelled under his tutelage and progressed to be a combatant of prodigious talent. The young bugbear's powerful physical heritage, a certain degree of toughness from growing up in the terrible heat and instruction on modern warfare forged him into a force to be reckoned with, one that Duncan began to test out in the gladiatorial ring. An upset victory in his second season at the ring prompted one of the piqued owners to have Duncan assassinated. As he had been unreleased from servitude to Duncan, Kane was bid for by another owner, one far less tolerant and while not cruel, unconcerned with the welfare of his slaves. Seven bloody years later Kane was three years undefeated champion and won both minor fame and his freedom. Using his winnings he commissioned a dwarven smith to forge a replica of his first master's weapon of choice and set off to explore his newly found freedom and he crafted a set of hide armor from one of the dire wolves Kane slew in the arena, still wearing its white pelt. His natural size and race's reputation combined with most outsider's preconceptions means that he often receives harsher treatment that is deserved, which he accepts in stride. While not jaded with the outside world, years of blood shed and the loss of his tribe has left him wary of strangers and he does not make friends or trust others easily, while keeping in mind there may be others worthy of friendship like his teacher. His feet have eventually led him to Daunton, after being given advice that the people and towns on this island are more tolerant of the unusual than most in the realm. background option: Broken Lands (PP) - +2 to Endurance Hooks *Spent years in the dwarven kingdoms in the Valley of Bone *Any of his tribe survive the slaughter? *A gladiator champion, left as champion and perhaps is still seen as the best there is. Others (current champions) may want to challenge him to overcome his legacy Kicker Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 8 + Con 2) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility: +1 to AC and Reflex when not wearing heavy armor. Feral Might (Whirling Slayer): Can treat one handed weapons as Off-Hand weapons, 1/round when you bloody a foe can shift 2 squares as a free action and each enemy adjacent to you after the shift grants CA to you TENT. Gain Whirling Lunge encounter Power Rampage: one per round, when you score a critical hit with a barbarian attack power, you can immediately make a melee basic attack as a free action. Racial Features Bugbear * Ability Scores: +2 Str, +2 Dex * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 squares * Vision: Low-light * Languages: Common, Goblin * Skill Bonuses: +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth * Oversized: Use weapons one size larger. * Predatory Eye Use predatory eye as an encounter power Skills Languages Common, Goblin Background Bonus: +2 to Endurance Feats Weapon Proficiency (Waraxe) Weapon Focus (Axes) Warrior of the Wild (Stealth Skill) Equipment Weight Carried: 98lbs Money Remaining: 589gp (1750-680-520-30-15-30+117+27) *Used 1 sunrod in Tenchuu's - Lord Byron's Economic Woes Wish List Items Kane wants to help him kill stuff: *Level7: +2 Marauder's Hide Armor>+2 Vicious Waraxe > Davros Elden's Defensive Step *Level 6: Horned Helm > Rampaging Slayer Gloves>Sandals of Precise Stepping *Level 5: Amulet of Life +1 > A Dire Wolf Mount>Skull Mask *Level 4:+1 Battlecrazed Waraxe>Giantkind Gloves *Level 3: +1 Sylvan Armor > Amulet of Health +1 > Moradin's Blessing of Iron *Level 2: Boots of Adept Charging>+1 Pinning Waraxe *Magic Weapons: +1 Battlecrazed Waraxe> +1 Pinning Waraxe>+2 Vicious Waraxe *Armor: +2 Marauder's Hide Armor>+1 Sylvan Armor *Feet: Boots of Adept Charging>Sandals of Precise Stepping *Head: Horned Helm>Skull Mask *Hands: Rampaging Slayer Gloves>Giantkind Gloves *Boon: Davros Elden's Defensive Step > Moradin's Blessing of Iron *Neck: Amulet of Life +1 > Amulet of Health +1 Tracking Treasure *Iron Armbands of Power & Gold dragon statue (worth 117g) & 27g - level 6 - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5081200-post433.html XP *1390 XP - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5081200-post433.html *1210 XP - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5127381-post754.html Changes *Created using Option B of retirement options. *Initial PC is here - http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/L4W:PC:Blade_(renau1g) Ministats *Will be updated once Tenchuu's adventure is completed. sblock=ministatsBKane/B Male Bugbear Barbarian 4 Initiative: +6, Passive Perception: 12, Passive Insight: 12, Senses: Low-light AC:20, Fort:19, Reflex:18, Will:14 HP:47/47, Bloodied:23, Surge Value:11, Surges left:10/10 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Howl of Fury Whirling Rend/color color=redPredatory Eye Whirling Lunge Whirling Frenzy Brutal Slam Shrug it Off/color color=graySwift Panther Rage/color Important Stuff: +1d8 damage when charging. Cool stuff happens when he bloodies or kills a bad guy Conditions: Full sheet: http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/L4W:PC:Kane_(renau1g) /sblock Judge Comments Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approved by H.M.Gimlord Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Equipment: Your Iron Armbands aren't listed here. Approved anyway. Approval 2 Status Approved for level 3 with 2250 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and H.M.Gimlord. Not approved for level 4. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W